Y no le diremos a nadie
by Artemisa Ravenclaw
Summary: OneShot HHr. No la encierres en un frasco Hermione, no la encierres en un frasco, no la encierres en un...


"**Y no le diremos a nadie"**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, y no lucro un solo centavo con esto.

Dedicado A: Mis amigas (C K y F), y porqué no? A mis autores favoritos, por los buenos ratos que me han hecho pasar.

---------------

_Odio a los reporteros, los odio._

- ¡OH Vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te sentiste atraída por él? Bueno es que, no solo era el Gran Harry Potter, era tu mejor amigo y…

- ES mi mejor amigo.

- Si claro. Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que, osea, no entiendo como siendo tan unidos nunca hubo nada entre ustedes y…

_Esta cacatúa lleva media hora insistiendo en lo mismo, gracias a Merlín la paciencia siempre fué una de mis virtudes. Y cómo no después de crecer junto a dos chicos tan imprudentes como Harry y Ron._

- …el mismo a expresado varias veces que tu…

_Blah blah blah, otro monólogo. Tengo loa ligera sospecha que mas que hacerme una entrevista quiere darme su opinión. Como todos últimamente._

- …es obvio que su aprecio es algo mas que especial porque…

_Si, gracias por el dato. Aunque no lo crean 13 años prácticamente ininterrumpidos junto a una persona puede darte algunas pistas._

- …y cuando él canceló su boda fue una verdadera bomba! Wow ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado no?, terminar así con un romance tan esperado y dejarnos a todos como…

_La bendita boda. Como odio que me saquen el tema de la bendita boda. ¡Han pasado ya 3 años de eso por el amor de Merlín! ¿Qué no se les va a olvidar nunca?_

-…lógico se nos ocurrió que tú tenías algo que ver, además…

_Pues no, no lo harán._

-…sus amigos nos decían que tu y el chico Weasley…

_¿El Chico Weasley? Que manera tan respetuosa de hablarle al jugador estrella de los Chuddley Cannons. Menos mal que Harry y él ya terminaron su "entrevista" con esta loca porque si no...¿Qué tan colorado puede ponerse Ron? ¿Sería muy cruel si lo empiezo a llamar así?_

-…pero no fue así, y cuando ustedes rompieron y la Auror Weasley se casó con su jefe Longbottom, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que…

"_es obvio", "se nos ocurrió", "nos decían", "llegamos a la conclusión". ¡Ah la prensa mágica!, ¿Qué profesionales no?_

-…y ahora que el chico Weasley sale con mi jefa Luna…

_Esta mocosa es una igualada. ¿Qué tanto escribe esa vuelapluma? Hasta donde recuerdo no he dicho mas que mi nombre completo (increíble que me lo haya preguntado) y unas dos frases si acaso. Tendré que hablar con Luna antes de que publiquen la entrevista, y de paso dejarle claro que esta fué la última vez que le concedo una._

-…y las fotos no mienten Hermy! No no no, el fotógrafo es garantía…

_Mucho menos si es con esta tipa._

-…Creevey, es un genio el mejor en su área…

_Colin, tenía que ser Colin, que malagradecido, después de todo lo que hicimos por él._

-…yo también tengo muchos amigos…

_Lo dudo_

-…mucho, pero ninguno me abraza así…

_Tal vez deberías considerar poner un poco más de atención en TU vida._

-…y después de todos estos años…

_Serán perrunos, no estoy tan vieja._

-…después de tantas experiencias, finalmente están juntos.

- Ya le dije que NO estamos juntos.

- Oh, yo te creo.

_Dice guiñándome el ojo para después seguir con su telenovela. Por Rowena como ODIO ese gesto!. Debe ser la influencia que Skeeter ejerce sobre las reporteras jóvenes, si supieran la clase de insecto que en realidad es…_

-…es perder su tiempo, ya nadie les cree, los reporteros entendemos las señales: "Solo somos amigos" Por Favor…

_Paciencia Hermione, no la encierres en un frasco, no la encierres en un frasco, no la encierres en un frasco…_

-…sobre todo cuando él me lo acaba de confirmar, el chico Weasley dijo que…

_No la encierres en un frasco, no la-----QUE!?_

- QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ?

-…yo personalmente no los culpó por querer esconderlo, yo haría lo mismo, a veces la prensa puede ser muuuuy molesta. Harry me dijo que…

_Si será maldito. Que Ron se entere es una cosa (muy normal e inevitable por supuesto)._

-… ¡Ay que emoción! Cuando el mundo mágico se entere será el acontecimiento del año! Todos lo estábamos esperando…

_¡Pero que lo sepa una reportera antes que mi madre no se lo perdono!_

-…esconder más de un año una relación es imposible. Te lo digo yo que se de estas cosas…

FlashBack

"Piénsalo hermione, mientras menos lo sepan mejor. Recuerda cuando Ginny y yo cancelamos la boda, los reporteros no nos dejaban dormir, no había hechizo de seguridad que los parara ¡imagínate lo que será si se enteran que hemos comenzad oa salir a menos de 2 semanas de eso!"

"No estoy muy segura Harry ¿Crees que al menos podría-"

"Si le dices a tu madre, Molly terminará enterándose y luego el Sr. Weasley, y luego Bill, y luego Fleur y luego-"

"Si, si, si, si ok, ya entendí de acuerdo. Vístete, McGonagall nos está esperando y no quiero saber en lo que nos convertirá si llegamos tarde de nuevo"

"Será divertido, la última vez fuí el cronometro de Hooch"

Fin FlashBack

-…fuiste muy lenta, yo en tu lugar lo habría hecho mío hace muuuuucho tiempo.

-¡Un Frasco! ¡Muy chiquito! ¡Y sin agujeros! - gritó Hermione levantándose de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres Hermy? - preguntó asustada la reportera.

-¿¡A dónde demonios fué Harry?!

-Errrr…

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione por favor! No fue mi culpa

- Por enésima vez NO Harry- dijo levantando la vista del libro que leía.

- Honestamente Hermione, no puedes ser tan rencorosa ya pasó una semana, va siendo hora de que nos perdones no crees?. Te juro que se me salió, la reportera me engañó LO JURO!

- Cállate Ron- Dejó el libro en su estante y empezó a arreglar su bolso.

- ¡Hermione me vas a hacer enojar!- advirtió Harry.

- Y yo no te voy a defender - Siguió Ron.

- Debieron pensar en eso antes de abrir la bocota - Contestó con calma.

- HERMIONE! – explotó Harry

- Nos vemos luego, voy a ver a tu madre Ron, quiere ayudarme a elegir el vestido dice que Ginny encontró una verdadera maravilla en Escocia, iremos a verlo juntas.- dijo acercándose a la chimenea – ¡Ah y Harry!, McGonagall dice que te espera mucho trabajo extra para cuando vuelvas de tus "vacaciones".

- ¡Hermione esto es secuestro!

- No exageres. Aprende a Ron, el no se queja tanto.

- Hermione te lo ruego! Habrá juego en dos semanas tengo que entrenar!

- Me encargaré de eso Ron. ¡A la madriguera! - y desapareció risueña entre una nube de polvos flu.

- Hermy! - el pobre Ron ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Al menos pudo habernos puesto en frascos separados - decía Harry resignado mientras se alejaba disimuladamente de Ron que se sonaba en su hombro.

- Tranquilo Harry, tarde o temprano alguien sospechará de nuestro viaje improvisado al Mundial Muggle de Soketes y nos buscará.

- SOCCEEEEEEER!

**FIN**

**Bien, esta hecho, mi primer fic. No es lo que esperaba pero hice el intento, además no me voy a rendir aquí tal vez me tarde en mejorar pero lo haré, sobre todo si me ayudan con sus comentarios n.n**

**Artemisa Ravenclaw**


End file.
